The Steps To Our Forever
by LilMissBatman
Summary: One day you will ask me which is more important, you or my life? And I will say my life, and you will walk away not knowing that you are my life. AU/AH. Completely human. Possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back! Yay! And this one will be longer. Yay! **

**Anyway, I'd like to state that even now, that I SUCK at updating regularly. Though this time I have a legitimate excuse... We're moving... From Australia to Sweden! How insane is that! Far out... Anyway..**

**Also, if you see any mistakes, please excuse them. I don't have a Beta yet.**

**I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! So please, if you like this story or prologue... Whatever just send me a PM and we'll go from there.**

**PLEASE. **

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_**Love is not about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build till the end.**_

* * *

Sophia POV (Damon's mother)

_"This sucks!" My five-year old son complained with a stubborn stomp of his foot._

_Breathing a loud sigh, I gently rubbed at the stress induced wrinkles shaping my temples. Closing my eyes, in search of a brief moment of peace, I set the newpaper back on the table, before contuning my journey out of my seat towards my adorably so pouting son._

_Studding his heartbroken expression with concern, I placed the palm of my hand on his shoulder in attempt to soothe him._

_"Damon..." I breathed, noticing the fact that he was swiftly avoiding any eye contact or comfort I had to offer. "Look at me, honey..." Sighing, I sent him a quiet smile of gratitute as his piercing blue eyes returned back to my own._

_"I'm sorry, okay? I am. I know you liked it here. I did too." Extending a hand out to stroke the smoothe surface of his cheek._

_"Then why do we have to move?" He stated, his innocent features twisting into a look of determination. _

_"If you like it here, and I like it here... the why do we have to move? That's two against three momma! Dad can't make us move if its two against three!" _

_Smiling at my boys innocence, I moved my hand up to his raven hair. Stroking the the fiery strands of wild curls. _

_"Damon, I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that... You're dads work was transferred to Wollongong, we don't have a choice."_

_"But if you don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna leave then that means that we don't. Its politises momma. We get to vote now a days." He spoke with a passionate smile. The happiness soon returning to his icy orbs as he rolled them at my 'old person logic', as he was so kind to point out every choice he got._

_Allowing a warm smile to curve my own lips, I nodded my head in amusement. "Politics, honey. But no, sweetie. No voting this time. We're already leaving, you're rooms all packed. We had a talk about this last week, remember?"_

_Dropping his head in defeat, Damon set off towards the front door, stomping his feet dramatically. Loud enough to annoy the neighbors. A fact, I'm sure he was well aware of._

_"Damon," I frowned as he opened the front door of our apartment. "Where are you going?"_

_Twisting his neck, he gave me a sad look over his shoulder before releasing a sigh. _

_"Ric's."_

_"But it's raining outside?" I questioned with an arched brow._

_"I know, momma, but I really want to say goodbye to him before we leave tomorrow and... and he's driving up to visit his nonna's tonight and he's staying there all weekend..." Damon said, the exhaustion and tradgedy in his voice were easily heared._

_Smiling softly at my son's maturity, I grabed the car keys off the kitchen counter before pulling on my boots with a sigh. I felt terrible for him. Absolutely terrible. _

_Alaric has been his best friend since they were three. _

_Though I shared his pain, I couldn't help but feel the tiny tinge of proudness overcoming me at my babies maturity regarding the current situation._

_"Then how about I drive you?" I said with a gentle smile._

_Nodding in acknowledgement, he returned my smile warmly. "That'd be nice."_

* * *

_"Such a shame you guys have to leave..." Maria Saltzman said with a frown._

_"Yeah, and I feel so bad for the boys, you know? I hate having to tear them apart like that." I responded, a sour smile quirking my features._

_Nodding in agreement, Maria simply sat there silently. Not sure what else to say._

_I'd always liked her, though I'd be hard pressed to call her a close friend. More like aquaintences. _

_Nothing like it used to be. We used to be close. Closer than close. She was my best friend, and then she just dissappeared along with Peter._

_She just went silent._

_Peter is Alaric's father, or was I suppose would be a more appropriate term. I mean its not like he died or anything, but I'm sure it feels that way to Maria and Alaric. For the man they love is gone. Seemingly beyond redemption._

_Poor Ric, having to live in a house full of grief and and anger. The baby was barely six, and already he was getting used to a life of neglection and silence._

_Even though I'd offered to help out. Take care of him while she and Peter sorted things out, they would never let me. And what was I to do? It's not like they were treaing him badly in any way. He was a well fed, well dressed and well mannered little boy. Just a lonely one at that._

_Maria had a very closed off personality. Doesn't trust easily, never really said that much. More of the quiet type I suppose. At least she is now. _

_Before the accident with Peter's sister, she was like a sister of my own. Funny, caring, loyal. The best friend I could've asked for, and a great mother to Ric._

_Though who could blame her, with Peter in the house, I'd be pretty quiet myself. I mean, what are you supposed to say the love of your life, when they've dug a hole so deep as Peter has. To someone who's completely transformed into a different person. A person of anger and rage. Someone who's only comfort came from a cheap beer bottle._

_Which was part of the reason that Maria and Alaric were going up to vistit her mother. An escape, even just a brief one._

_Though he'd never physically hurt any of them, the emotional messes he was stirring up was enough to ruin anyones day. Everyday._

_Sadly, this had been the case for the past year now. No matter what I'd do, I couldn't help. Not really. No more than anybody else. They woldn't let me. _

_And so, it remained like this. Me, sending them monthly paymemts that were ment to pay for therapy- though I doubt either of them ever went, and Alaric spending most of the time at his grandmother's house. _

_Curling my brows into a delicate frown at the sight of the clock hanging graciously above the doorframe, I released a sigh._

_"Damon, honey? It's time to go. It's getting late and Ric needs to leave soon if he's going to get to his nonna's on time."_

_Arching a brow as I was greeted with nothing more than silence, I hugged Maria goodbye whilst handing her a yellow post-it with our new address on it. Telling her to visit whenever she felt like it. That she and Alaric were always welcome in our home, before heading towards the living room where the boys had been playing._

_Spotting the two of them hugging tightly in eachothers embraces in front of the wooden door leading to their front portch._

_Chewing on my bottom lip gently as the two boys separted, I sported a warm smile in Alaric's directon._

_"You can come visit whenever you want, and we'll be back too. Okay?"_

_Wiping at his puffy cheeks Ric returned the smile with an equal amount of warmth._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore."_

_Patting him lightly on the back in a motion of support, I leaned down to gently press a feather light kiss to his cheek. _

_"I told you, sweetheart, Sophia is more than okay."_

_Looking over at Damon, I nodded towards the front door. "You ready to go?"_

_Wiping at his own puffy cheeks, Damon returned my nod with another smile at Alaric._

_"Yeah. Bye, Ric. I'll see ya soon, 'kay?"_

_Quirking his own features into a breif smile he replied with a simple, "'kay."_

_With a final glance over his shoulder, Damon and I walked across the street to our awaiting car. _

_Our new life, just hours away as our old one came to an end as every second of the clock ticked by._

* * *

_It was a rather suprisngly quiet morning. In a metaphorical way, that is. Although my anxiety levels may have gone down, the ringing in my ears from all the trucks moving in and out of our garage was utterly ridiculous. My ears had been ready to explode._

_Now, though it seems anything couldn't have gone smoother. The trucks arrived on time, everything was packed well before that, no last minute anythings and now lastly we were a mere few minutes away from our new home._

_The only thing that allowed this morning to be incomplete, was my husbands absence. _

_Although Guiseppe's absence wasn't really anything new, it still hurt. The fact that work always came first, even when he was the one who was insisting that his family move 2 hours away from the place Damon and I both adored. Our home. _

_It was always the same old rugged excuse. Work._

_Shaking my head in attempt to loose the depressing thoughts of my once loving marrige, I took deep breathe and enjoyed this perfect day. Emphasis on the perfect. _

_The silence was irresistably peacful._

_No quiet sobbing or outbreaks. Just simple silence. _

_Which, by the way was a welcome change with Damon in the car. Usually he could barely last 10 minutes in the car without any complaints. Now, however he'd been going on 2 hours. Frowning slightly, I looked over at my sons mesmerised features through the interior rear view mirror._

_"Baby, you okay?"_

_Averting his gaze to meet mine for a second, he released a giggle. "Yeah, momma. There are just so many cows everywhere."_

_Smiling at his giggle, I breathed a light snicker of my own. "Yeah, honey. There are a lot of cows," meeting his gaze for a brief second to send him a quick wink through the mirror, I continued, "noticed how a lot of them are lying down? I never knew cows could lie down."_

_Speading his lips in a goofy grin, he released another high-pitched giggle. The most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard, it ran like a meoldy._

_"Momma?" He asked, the grin still framing his chubby feartures._

_"Yeah, pumpkin?"_

_"I don't think it'll be so bad here."_

_Smiling at the sheer happiness in my sons voice, I nodded._

_"Yeah? Me neither."_

_"Momma?" He asked again._

_"Mmm?" I replied, focusing on the road._

_"Are we there yet?" Came the question I'd been waiting for. Oh, how I'd been waiting._

_"Yeah, pumpkin," I said as we pulled up onto a small gravel road. Only two properties in sight, "we're here now."_

_Sitting silently in the back, I pulled the car to a stop at the front of a house. Our house. Our home. _

_Smiling as I re-traced the white structures of the house with my eyes, it looked even more beautiful than the pictures. Allowing myself to soak it all in... the huge deck, the swing hanging in the tree, the chipped paint along all of the outer structures, the magnificently hilly 4 acres that now belonged to the three of us._

_Unclipping my seatbelt, I twisted in my seat in attempt to capture Damon's reaction to our perfect, new home. _

_Quirking my lips into a wide grin as I found him starring over at our new neighbors front portch. _

_The little girl playing on the grass with a brown fluffy dog to be precise. _

_Residing there, in the blue farm house, I suppose you could call it, were the Gilberts. Grayson, Miranda and lastly their daughter Elena Gilbert._

_"Momma?"_

_Returning my attention back to my now, adorably so blushing son, I arched a quick brow, "yeah, honey?"_

_Smiling warmly as his features turned pinker as he reverted his attention back on the little girl, Elena. _

_"That's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Actually, in the whole world..."_

_Releasing a delighted 'hum', the grin on my face only growing bigger as Damon's chubby features only grew redder, I laughted. _

_"Why don't you ask her if she likes cheese?"_

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Follow and review?**

**Pretty please... **

**Anyway... BETAS, GET BACK TO ME!**

**Lots of hugs and kisses,**

**Katie**


	2. SORRY!

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

I AM SO INCREADIBLY SORRY! Though, as it seems I am the bearer of bad news, this is still not an update...

On the upside though, I freaking pinky swear to not abandon this story. You can't break that shit. They're holy.

Schools been kicking my ass... I'm very sorry to say. We've just started the end of year tests and horribly difficult assignments phase. So, it'll probably be a while before I have the chance to update... :(

Though as said earlier, it will come, eventually... Just stick with me, please?

Aside from that, I would like to thank you 7 FREAKING AMAZING people for reviewing! YOU ARE THE BEST! Along with the equally awesome people who followed and favourited! THANK YOUUU!

I promise I'll write as soon as I get the chance...

Till we meet agin, you wonderfully reviewing people!

xxxx

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

_If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile... But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me._

* * *

_10 years later_

_Elena's POV_

_Ring Ring Ring_, my phone buzzed. The alarm set for, well now.

Urgh, I thought. Its monday. Rolling off of my back, towards the side of my bed I quickly snatched my iPhone from above the nightstand. Silencing it immediately.

Swinging my legs onto the floor, I came into a sitting possition, the phone still in my hands as I scrolled through last nights Facebook newsfeed. Releasing a sigh I threw my phone lightly back on the bed. Nothing new.

Raising my arms above my head in a stretch, I yawned before walking towards the bathroom to wash my face and apply a bit of make-up. After all, today's a special occasion. Damon's birthday.

Allowing the smile to slowly awaken my features as I though of my bestfriend. Finally 15. Oh how he'd been gloating...

_"Only a year away from being legal, 'Lena!" So much enthusiam in his voice, I couldn't have helped the giggle that escaped me. _

_"Seriously, that's what you think about when you turn 15? Who does that?"_

_Replying with a confident shrug, his trademark smirk transforming his features into one of mischeif. "What can I say, 'Lena. I'm a very special person. You're lucky to have someone like me in your life," he concluded with a cocky wiggle of his eyebrows. _

_"Pffft... special to yourself maybe," I retorted with another snicker. Though that was the furthest thing from the truth and we both knew it. Damon's been my bestfriend since we were five. Aside from my parents and my little brother, Jeremy, Damon's the most important person in my life._

_Rolling his eyes at my dramatics, he grinned. Pointing a single digit directly towards his nose, the cocky expression trippling as he spoke. " You keep forgetting, E-lena," he said, purposly draging out the 'E', he said it gave him a sense of authority, but I mosttly just laughted when he said it. "I can always tell when you're lying. I can smell when you're bullshiting. You're an open book, and let me tell you something about yourself, 'Lena, because obviously you don't already know... You're addicted to me," Nodding in absolutely assurance. "Mhmm, I mean if you weren't so cute I'd think you were stalking me. Besides you're just jealous becuase you're only 14."_

_Quirking a brow, I opened my mouth to respond, but I was cut off when he pressed a light kiss to my forehead. Shaking my head in defeat, I spread my lips in an amused smile._

_"Night, 'Lena," he said quietly with a dramatic wave as he walked out the door. Turning around to yell over his shoulder, "I'll see ya tomorrow!"_

_Returning the wave, I released a silent yawn, smiling at my bestfriends retriving figure as I started walking upstairs to brush my teeth before heading to bed._

_"Night," I mumbled to myself, yawning again. Only now realising how tired I was._

Smiling at the memory, I finished applying the mascara and a little bit of blush before heading back into my room to get dressed. My pace quickening a little bit more with every step I took, a grin plastered to my lips.

Today's Damon's birthday. Today's a good day, I thought to myself before heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Twenty minutes into first period and I'm beginning to get the feeling that Damon wasn't going to show up today. Creasing my brows in a delicate frown, I crossed my arms over my chest as I sat back into my seat.

Oh, how I knew what he was doing. He did it almost every monday. Shaking my head, an amused smile curving my lips. Two months into 9th grade and he hadn't bothered to learn a single day's timetable. Except for mondays and thursdays. When we have Mr. Tanner for history. The only teacher in this school who would give you a detention for having a cold.

Urgh, snorting lowly at the fact that Damon was leaving me to fend for myself. Asshole.

Releasing a huff, I chewed on my lower lip. Trying to focus on... anything, really. Anything other than Mr. Tanner's nagging voice.

Uncrossing my arms, only to re-cross them again, I stared at the clock. My head resting heavily on the desk. Irritated by the clocks increasingly slow movements, I groaned.

I mean seriously, it's as if the world just goes into slowmotion mode everytime we have history. Like serious- "Boring you, am I, Miss Gilbert?" An unsurprisngly pissed of voice growled, successfully interupting my train of thoughts.

Lifting my head hastily, I shook my head, furiously. Not wanting to get in trouble. Not today anyway. Chewing on my bottom lip gently, a light flush covering my cheeks at that thought. Damn. Damon's a bad influence on me. A secret smile spreading my lips at the thought of all the trouble Damon and I had gotten into over the years.

Returning back to reality when a ruler smacked loudly against the front of my desk.

Allowing my eyes to trail the ruler upwards I cringed at the sight of Mr. Tanner's enrages features. Swallowing loudly, I did nothing but stare at him in shock.

Smacking the ruler once again, in his hands this time, he arched a cunning brow. "Well?"

Opening my mouth in a silent 'O', I took a deep breath before shaking my head again. "N-no, I-I was just..."

"Now thats no way to treat a lady," came the all too familiar voice from behind me.

Turning around in gratitude, I shot Damon a relieved smile. Only to be greeted with an amused wink.

"Well... well, Mr. Salvatore. So glad you're joining us today. I was beginning to think you'd given up." Mr. Tanner's roar echoed throughout the room. The sarcastic tone in his voice more than distinguishable.

Another brief glance at me, and Damon's reply came rolling off of his tongue. "Well, George, I wounldn't want to dissappoint you would I?"

Emitting a low growl in defeat, raised his index finger in a subtle threat. The rage boiling beneath his skin.

"It's Mr. Tanner to you, Damon."

Mimicking his movements, Damon raised his own forefinger, plastering his trademark smirk upon his features with a cheerful "Okay!"

Sliding into the empty seat next to me, Damon let out an abnoxious 'tut'.

"I see you're still missbehaving, 'Lena," shaking his head in amusement, he raised his index finger again, a playfully reprimanding tone overpowering his usual snarkiness. "I see I'm going to have to teach you some manners once in for all."

Rolling my eyes at his dramatics, I let out a surprisngly hight pitched giggle before extending a hand to gently thump his arm. Only to laugh harder at his 'shocked' expression.

Holding his hands up, Damon feigned hurt. "Aye, ayee, 'Lena! No need to get abusive, jeez. Besides, way to prove my point!"

Shaking my head, I buried my face in my hands. Speaking through my laughter. "You're impossible!"

Raising a suggestive brow, Damon tilted his head to the side. "Ahh, on the contrary, princess. I'm quiet easy."

Emitting a loud snort, I thumped his arm once agin, a little harder this time. Another giggle slipping past my lips. "Just... stop talking, okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Damon quirked his first genuine smile of the day. Staring at me silently, a strange expression caressing his features before shaking his head. Apparently clearing his head of whatever thoughts he'd been thinking.

Frowning, I arched a concerned brow. "What?"

Shaking his head, Damon just smirked. That strange look returning to his features as he looked at me again.

"No, seriously. What?" I asked, a little baffled at his silence.

Sighing dramatically, he patted my head teasingly. "You're just so mean to me, 'Lena. You really know how to break a guys heart."

Snorting again, I was about to reply when I was cut off by an increasingly annoyed .

"Now that's enough out of you two, next time I see you talking it'll be three weeks detention!"

Nodding in understanding, I glaced back at Damon before speaking quietly again. "Hey?"

Rolling his eyes at my question, Damon briefly glanced at Tanner before responding. "Mm?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted, a little louder than expected. Covering my mouth with my hand as Mr. Tanner approached us. Only to be breaking into a fit of laughter as the bell rang. Damon being Damon only allowed me a second to gather my stuff before grabing my hand and draging me out the door before Tanner could get to us.

Soon we were both running, hand in hand, laughing hysterically as we left behind a screaming Mr. Tanner.

* * *

**So I know its short but I really wanted to give you guys something after all this time. Again, my sincerest apologies for the long wait! You couldn't possibly understand you guys all mean to me. For you guys to be reading this. SOOO... What better than to reward you with a little bit of DE fluff! **

**You'll have to excuse any spelling or typo misstakes as its currently 2am and I haven't had it Beta'd because I wanted to give you guys somwthing. **

**Besides I didn't get any responses to my Beta request... Come on you guys... Be nice to me... Pretty please...?**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Finals aren't over yet! :(**

**Reviews mean a lot ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Katie xx**


End file.
